Upright cyclonic vacuum cleaners are known in the art. Typical upright cyclonic vacuum cleaners include an upper section, including the cyclone assembly, mounted to a surface cleaning head. An upflow conduit is typically provided between the surface cleaning head and the upper section. In some such vacuum cleaners, a spine or backbone extends between the surface cleaning head and the upper section for supporting the upper section. In other vacuum cleaners, a spine or backbone is not provided, and the upflow conduit supports the upper section. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,759,947 to Lee describes an upright cyclonic vacuum cleaner wherein the upper section includes a single cyclone. A conduit extends from the surface cleaning head into the bottom of the cyclone and upwards towards the top of the cyclone. Air exits the conduit at the top portion of the cyclone. Another upright cyclonic vacuum cleaner is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,234 to Conrad. In the cleaner, the upper section includes a first cyclonic cleaning stage comprising a single cyclone, and a second cyclonic cleaning stage comprising a plurality of cyclones mounted above the first cyclonic cleaning stage. A conduit extends from the surface cleaning head through the bottom of the first cyclone and upwards toward the top of the first cyclone.